Storage devices enable users to store and retrieve data. Examples of storage devices include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A non-volatile memory may retain data after a power-down event, and a volatile memory may lose data after a power-down event.
Data written to and read from a storage device may be subject to one or more errors. For example, electronic noise may affect a storage element of a storage device and may cause the storage element to indicate an “incorrect” state.
Storage devices may use error correction coding (ECC) techniques to increase reliability of stored data. For example, an ECC technique may specify that redundancy information is to be added to data to generate a codeword prior to storing the data at a memory. During a read process to read the data, the redundancy information may be used to correct one or more errors of the codeword (up to an error correction capability associated with the ECC technique).
A particular ECC technique may be selected based on the particular implementation (or “use case”) associated with a data storage device. For example, to increase data throughput, a relatively “short” code may be used.
In some implementations, a storage device may store multiple types of data associated with different characteristics. For example, data received from one particular source may be associated with a particular data size, error rate, or access rate, and data received from another particular source may be associated with another data size, error rate, or access rate. In this case, use of a common ECC technique for all of the data may be infeasible. Use of different ECC techniques may increase design cost or fabrication cost associated with the storage device.